Ludwig's Letter To Felicia
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Felicia stared at the officer outside her house; she was nervous to know what he wanted. Fem!Italy, and brief mentioning of Fem!Japan, Fem!Spain, and Fem!Rome.


Felicia stared at the armed officer at her door; her hand was latched on to a small, blond boy's hand.

Her other hand rested against her own stomach gently.

"Officer, why are you here?" The young mother asked the man that stood outside of her door; she refused to accept the thoughts that swirled around inside her head that told of her husband's doom.

"Your husband wanted me to deliver this to you when I returned." He answered simply, and he hadn't bothered to tell her where her beloved Ludwig was.

She bit her lip to fight off any tears that threatened to fall, and she shakily opened up the well sealed envelope; he had always been a bit of a perfectionist.

Felicia treasured the envelope and letter as she opened them to see what was written on the inside.

She had a feeling that she already knew, but she refused to believe it.

My beloved, Felicia,

I love you, and I always will; this will never change that, Take care of our son, and our soon to be born baby girl. You will make the most amazing parent for her. Please let Gilbert help out as much as he can when he returns from the war; the kids will need a fatherly figure to look up to. I wish that I could have made it back for you and the kids. I'm sorry. Have over Carmen and Lovino often as well since I can't be there for our children. I know that I had promised that things would be different for us than it was for my father, and your mother. Just try to survive, and have Sakura visit for moral support; she's always been your best friend. Gilbert seems to like this Hungarian woman that is fighting alongside us, so I'm guessing that you will have a sister shortly like you always wanted. I really am sorry that I couldn't return to you. Ich Liebe Dich, Felicia.

Love,

Ludwig Beilschmidt.

She hadn't needed to see the name signed at the bottom to know who had sent it.

Felicia lost control over the tears, and she broke down; Ludwig had been her rock, her sense of comfort.

He had always made the bad in the world disappear until all she could see was him and their beautiful family that they had started to make together.

Felicia Beilschmidt started to doubt that she could even make it through this time, but she had to for the family that she and her husband had created together.

Ludwig would want her to stay strong for him, but all she hoped was that it was some sick joke; maybe this man and Alfred knew eachother.

Felicia knew that that wasn't the case, so she hugged the soldier that was on her doorstep.

She thanked him in a weak voice, "Thank you for telling me."

She wished that her husband could help her move past this point, but for once in the time that she had known him, he couldn't.

Felicia whispered another hushed, "Thank you," before she disappeared inside her home.

How could she tell their son that his daddy wasn't coming home?

She had begged Luddy not to go to war, and that he should stay here for the family rather than leave for the war.

She hadn't wanted to lose him like her mother had lost Ludwig's father.

Felicia had met her husband when their parents had gotten married, and now her husband had died like his father before him had.

She refused to let herself die like her mother had.

Felicia had been just about to turn seventeen when her mom had died of a broken heart; Lovino had adopted her in to his home to protect her.

He had broken up with Carmen to watch out for his little sister, and Felicia couldn't do that to them again.

She ushered her son in to Felicia and Ludwig's room, and held him in her arms as she cried for all that they had lost.

Funeral preparations would have to begin soon, and they might overshadow Sakura's upcoming wedding with Alfred.

She pressed closer against the boy that sat on her lap as she cried.

She missed her husband; she longed for him to stay by her side, and she could have sworn that she felt warm, and muscular arms slide around her frame to comfort her.

If she was delusional, Felicia did not want to be sane.

Ludwig had found his way back to her like always.


End file.
